The Price of Arrogance
by Decidueye-san
Summary: He was neglected as a child, when he should have all the love in the world. So he left, not to be seen by civilization for five years. I t is time fore him to return, for a storm is brewing on the horizon. Along the way, he may just see the family he wished to never see again. He is Naruto Schnee, and he will show them the price of their arrogance.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys. Skylar here, with a brand new story that is sure to be fun for the whole family. I'm just kidding! This idea came to me while I was watching the Death Battle season 3 trailer. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of The Price of Arrogance.**

The Price of Arrogance

By Skylar Nightwalker

Naruto's Log: Final Entry: Summary

It's been about five years since I ran away from home. To anybody that's listening, you're probably wondering why. Well shut the fuck up, sit your ass down, and get some goddamn popcorn, cause this story is going to be a long one.

To tell you the whole thing, I'm going to start at age 10, two years before I traded one hell for a much more bearable one, one where at least the things that despise you do so because it's their fucking nature. It was at this time that my treatment among my so called family began to take a turn for the worse.

Admittedly, it wasn't so bad at first. My older sister was obviously the favorite, but considering she's fourteen at this point in time, this really isn't that big a shock. However it was the favoritism my father showed my twin that drove me up the fucking wall. My mother was the only one who really cared for me, and I loved her very dearly. My father, however, is a fucking cunt that needs to have a good old lesson called humility forcefully shoved up his neglectful, twin-favoring, racist ass.

But wait, how was my sister the favorited one, you may ask? Well, my family is rather rich. Okay, their stupid fucking rich. They're pretty big in the dust mining industry, one of the biggest out there actually. So naturally, I and my siblings grew up really spoiled. Well, my sisters did, but more often than not I was left to fend for myself. Why, I don't really know. Maybe my father knew about my Semblance somehow, but more on that if you actually meet me in person. It's not something that I like to talk about. But, back to the spoiled rich kids part, and how age 10 was a turn for the worst.

It was at this age that my mother was killed by a pack of Grimm. Me and my sister were safe, and the Grimm were all killed, but not before an Alpha Beowulf killed her. My father became distant, burying himself in his work. But when he wasn't, all his attention was focused on the girls. Before it may have been forgetting to call me for dinner, or getting a lecture for minor mistakes, but let's just say it became that much harder to be me after that day. Now it was my twin getting everything she wanted in an instant. Singing tutors? No problem. Huntress lessons that conveniently didn't include me? Not a fucking dime was wasted. You know what I got for my 11th birthday? Absolutely fucking nothing. They celebrated hers and completely forgot that I even existed. My older sister apologized later, and even took me to the zoo as an apology, so she is the only one I would talk to by my choice.

My twin's personality took a dive after the death of our mother. She became extremely arrogant, to the point that she believes herself to be stronger than me, and that because I wasn't trained, it was further proof that I was weak. It was pretty big bullshit considering A: I've had absolutely no Huntsman lessons to speak of, and B: I'm the older twin! She can't talk to me like that! She also adopted my father's hatred of the Faunus, and I'm not sure why. I personally went to some of the Faunus Rights rallies to show my support. I even once met this really cute Faunus girl named Blake. She was a Cat Faunus if I recall correctly.

Anyways, moving on. The neglect just got worse and worse, though nowhere near what the Faunus go through in the Schnee mines if what I hear is true. One time, the asshole I call father even locked me out of the house for a whole night! In the middle of a fucking thunderstorm! I had to endure twelve hours of nonstop rain, lightning, and thunder! Incidentally, this is how I got over my fear of thunder. It was only when my sister, the older one, not the twin, came to find me that I got to come inside. Once again, a reason why I will likely only talk to her of my free will ever again.

At age 12 I finally decided that I had enough. In the middle of the night I packed up a small bag of stuff to take with me, mostly lien stuffed into one of those hobo sacks you see in the movies and occasionally in real life, which is actually really fucking depressing. I left under the cover of darkness, after writing a very detailed letter on why I didn't want to see any of them, sans the aforementioned elder sister, for the rest of my life.

I knew I had to get out of Atlas quickly, so I walked all the way to the airport, where I chose a destination at random and hopped on, after paying of course. What do you take me for, a stowaway? Hell no!

When I got off the plane I realized I was in Vacuo, which was actually perfect for my plans. I had made my distaste for the place very clear in the past, so nobody would think to look for me there. It was at that point that I ran into my first problem.

My money wasn't infinite, so I needed a fucking job. Brilliant.

There was also the small problem that in a few weeks I would likely be on every newspaper and news station from here to Mistral, so I couldn't stay in the big city.

It was then that I decided to journey outside the walls of the main city. I could do odd jobs for the tribes that wandered the desert to solve my money problem. Sure there were Grimm out there and I was likely to die right? But I wanted to be a Huntsman and I was going to need experience, and what better way to learn how to fight Grimm than by fighting Grimm? Admittedly I was also a cocky little shit that thought he was invincible, but what did I care.

I knew I needed weapons, ammo, and Aura, and only one of those I could get on my own. It was as I was pondering how to acquire the other two when I heard someone cry out. A robber had just taken some lady's purse and was running my direction. Now, being the good Samaritan I am, I decided to stop him. Of course, I didn't have any training (thanks for nothing Pops!), so I did the one thing I did know, and had learned from watching women beat up on perverts on my occasional trips to the big city with my family. It was the ultimate anti-pervert technique.

I kicked him in the sack.

The would-be robber crumpled like a stupid ragdoll. I reached down and grabbed the purse, before returning it to the lady it was stolen from. Her name was Athena Nikos if my memory serves me correctly. The grandmother to the future 4 time Mistral Tournament winner. She thanked me before asking if there was anything she could do to repay me.

I mentioned that I was a young Huntsman-in-Training and she asked where my weapons were. When I sheepishly replied that I didn't have any (yes, sheepishly, I was a fucking weakling back then.), she practically insisted on getting me something, mentioning something about her granddaughter being about the same age as me and training to be a Huntress as well. That is how I came into possession of two thirds of my arsenal, Ebony and Ivory. They're twin pistols that fire Fire Dust at incredibly high rate. Rebellion comes later.

Now, armed with weapons and stocked up on ammo, I left the city. There weren't any walls like Vale or Atlas, because no Grimm in history had ever survived trekking across the surprisingly advanced defense network of sentry turrets that Vacuo has posted out there. Those things scan for Aura, and if something doesn't have any, those bad boys open fire. I'm talking about 6000 rounds per minute aimed at something that wants to destroy humanity and all its creations, so the stupid Grimm are drawn right towards the things.

It would be later in the day that I would realize that I had been away from home for less than 72 hours and so much had changed. I went from a life of luxury (somewhat, remember, asshole father to deal with) to the life of a rogue, always on the run, because that's what I was. I knew that I likely wouldn't be able to return to the city Vacuo anytime soon, and I would be forever on the run from my father, who would of course want to project the image of a perfect family. So yeah, the life of a rogue.

It would be three years later that I would make the next step towards becoming a Huntsman. That would be getting my blade. Haven't you ever noticed that every Huntsman has some manner of close range weaponry, even if they don't have a gun? I had two pistols, both of which I had come to rely on over the years to the point that I would even sleep with them at night, but I needed a sword or some other manner of blade to call my own. I knew I didn't want a blunt weapon. I had always had a fascination with sharp, pointy things, even after being impaled twice.

On a side note, two important events happened in this little time-skip in my story telling. The White Fang transitioned into a terrorist organization, and I was proven correct about my father. He wants so badly to bring me home and project the image of happiness in his family that he's still looking, even after three years. Or maybe that's my big sister that's still looking. She always did care for me.

And yes, I'm intentionally not telling you any names. You should know, having listened to the other logs. Or did you skip straight to this one?

As to how I got Rebellion, that is an interesting story. I was wondering the desert, low on supplies and needing to find a spot to set up camp for the night, when I came across a cavern. Needing shelter, I naturally decided that going into the random cave was a fan-fucking-tastic idea. It was in there that I encountered my most challenging opponent to date: an Ancient Deathstalker. Now this beast was smart. It knew to dodge my bullets, as well as the fact that up close and personal I couldn't do jack shit to it. It then proceeded to impale me on its stinger, giving me what for most would be a mortal wound, and would have been for me too had certain events not happened. This is because this Deathstalker had something that the others I have faced did not. One advantage that allowed it to deal a devastating blow to someone whose healing skills were unmatched.

It had poison.

Now, normally this wouldn't be a problem. If I got poisoned I would just expel said toxin with my Aura, which is basically 95% healing and 5% defense, as opposed to the usual 50-50. But I was too shocked by the poison and noticed it too late to do anything. It was at this moment, when I began to think that I was going to die, that I saw something in the earth. It was a sword hilt, and a rather creepy one at that. I walked over, clutching my side where the stinger pierced me, desperately trying to heal myself, but my Aura was just too weak at this point. At that moment, when things were looking the most grim, pardon the pun, I grabbed the hilt.

Then everything changed.

My Aura started flowing on overdrive, fixing the damage at nearly 10 times its normal rate, which is already much higher than the average Huntsman. This was also the day I discovered my Semblance. With its power along with Rebellion, I was unstoppable that day. I tore the Deathstalker so fast it almost didn't have time to react. I jumped on its back, right before I grabbed the stinger and slicing it off. I then proceeded to shove said stinger where the sun doesn't shine, right before I ran to the front of this ugly bastard and plunged Rebellion right through the roof of this things mouth.

I grew incredibly tired at this point as the power of my Semblance left me. Well, not entirely. I did gain some side effects, such as increased strength, speed, agility, etc. I would later learn exactly what my Semblance was and asked myself if that's why my father seemed to hate me so much, because I was different from the rest of the family. See, my family has a hereditary Semblance. Every member of family that wasn't married in has it except for me.

I ended up staying the night in that very cave, where I even found Rebellion's sheath. I awoke the next day and began walking. I turned around, looking at the cave where I found my soon-to-be lifetime partner (yes I know how that sounds) and found myself shocked when it wasn't there. I walked back and confirmed, to my shock, that the cave had in fact disappeared. I then chuckled to myself, and would likely have thought it all a weird dream if not for the fact that Rebellion was strapped to my back.

It was two years later that something else interesting happened. I was walking through the desert, as I usually did, when a man walked out from behind a nearby hill. Now, this was no ordinary man. My instincts were screaming POWER! at me, and in the desert I had learned to trust my instincts. Even if I didn't, the man's style of dress was peculiar enough. And yes, I am sophisticated enough to use a word like peculiar. He wore black pants secured by a belt, and a black button-up over a green undershirt, over which he had a black coat. To top it all off he wore a green scarf and glasses. Either this man knew nothing about living in the desert, or he was extremely confident.

Oh if only I knew, for that was the day I met Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

When he approached I was cautious, keeping my hand on Rebellion's hilt, ready to draw it in an instant if need be. He stood there, calm and unworried, sipping his cup of coffee. He then called out to me, which was not a surprise in and of itself, but he called me Naruto, which was a surprise, since I had adopted the name Tony Redgrave, the name I went by to conceal my identity.

I responded with a great deal of wariness in my voice. This man knew something that I hadn't told anyone I'd met out here in my five years in the desert. He walked towards me with an offer, one which I did not initially agree to. I could either go to Beacon Academy and hone my "considerable talents", or I could stay out here and he would tell my family.

Naturally, I was suspicious of this man. He comes out of nowhere, calls me by my real name, offers me a spot at his school, and then threatens to tell my family, most of whom we've established that I despise, my current location if I refuse. When I asked him why, he responded with a very mysterious answer.

"A storm is coming, young Naruto, and I would prefer to know where talent like yours, talent that is capable of weathering the coming storm, at all times."

Ozpin gave me one month to decide and, if I decided to accept, a month to get myself used to society again. That's right. I hadn't stepped foot in one town since I left Vacuo, getting my ammo and clothes occasionally from traders. This was due to the fact that the nomad tribes were extremely distrustful of outsiders, and would often not speak to me at all. But I'm getting off topic.

After a week of thinking on it, I chose to leave the best life I've ever known and head back to civilization. I was going to Beacon Academy.

I met Ozpin at an old airfield out in the middle of nowhere. I'd actually been here once before, looking for supplies when I was unwise to how life out here worked. He seemed pleased that I'd chosen to accept, and calmly explained some things to me, like how I would need to learn how to drive and acquire a place to live when I got to Vale, not to mention new clothes. My old set looked like they had gone 10 rounds with Muhammad Ali. He could help me with the second and third problems, but I had to learn to drive on my own.

Interestingly enough, I was drawn to motorcycles more so than cars. There's a certain joy to riding one, with the wind rushing past your face, feeling like you can go anywhere at all. I was in Vale for approximately one month before heading to Beacon, with nothing much exciting happening around town. The notable exceptions were a robbery of From Dust Till Dawn, a dust store that I'm rather fond of, and a club that was destroyed by some blonde chick with huge knockers, wearing an outfit almost as flamboyant as my own. Oh who am I kidding, nobody is as flamboyant as me. Anyways, I know about that last one because I happened to be in the club when the shit went down, having a drink and reminiscing over my past life and everything I had learned since arriving in Vale.

The ride on the Bullhead was weird. The previously mentioned blonde chick and who appeared to be her sister based on their interactions were there, there was the blonde dude who looked to have really bad motion sickness, and a hologram of some Goodwitch chick gave a speech about how our world was at peace, which confused me more than anything. Why would Ozpin talk about "a coming storm" if we were really experiencing peace?

I'm at Beacon right now, heading towards the amphitheater for the opening address. I will show my family that they shouldn't have ignored me. I will show them the price of their arrogance, especially my twin. My name is Naruto Schnee, and this is my story.

Well well. Speak of the devil.

"It appears you are still as arrogant as ever, Weiss."

 **AN: And that is a wrap! I typed this up in a single day, so I have no idea how good/bad this is. What do you guys think? If you haven't guessed, this Naruto is based heavily off of Dante from Devil May Cry. I thought this would be a good idea, but we will see how you guys receive it. That's all I have to say besides please Follow, Favorite, and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: And here we are. The second chapter of The Price of Arrogance. I tried to show in this chapter that Naruto isn't entirely like Dante. This chapter was a little rushed because I'm not going to be able to write for a little bit and I wanted to get this out before then, so keep that in mind while you are reading. Also, you may have noticed that I took Yang off of the main characters bar. That's because I'm not sure what the pairing should be. I've received strong arguments for both Blake and Pyrrha. Tell me what you guys think, because I need your help deciding right now. And make sure you have an actual argument instead of just 'I want Naruto with so-and-so because I like the pairing'. I need a valid argument. But enough with my ranting. Read on for the second chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Would I really be writing this if I owned either Naruto or RWBY?**

Chapter 2

Weiss was having an incredibly bad day so far. This was supposed to be the first step in the next phase of her life, but a number of problems were ruining it. Her father couldn't say good bye before she left, Winter wasn't even home, and worst of all, her beloved older twin brother still hadn't been found, so he couldn't wish her luck, or better yet be hear with her. And then some girl in a red cloak had to go and knock over all her stuff! This girl didn't even look old enough to go to Beacon, so what was she doing here?

Why, oh why did Naruto have to run away? In his letter he mentioned the rift between them as a contributing factor. She wasn't that bad was she? All she wanted to do was prove that she was the better fighter so that he would come to her for help, bringing the twins closer than ever before. Naruto was a big enough man to admit it if he needed help, so why? Why did he run away?

"Hey, I said I was sorry princess." The cloak girl said, drawing Weiss out of her thoughts.

"It's heiress, actually." A voice stated, drawing both the girl's attention.

A black haired girl stood a couple feet away, reading a book and holding one of Weiss's dust canisters, specifically the fire dust. She wore black low-heeled boots and stockings that started out black but slowly changed to purple the lower they went. She also had black ribbons on both her arms, as well as a black detached sleeve on her left. For her top she wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a sleeveless white undershirt that exposed part of her midriff. She had white shorts on directly below that, but neither girl could tell if they were connected to her shirt or not. The girl had a magnetic strip strapped to her back, likely for her weapon. Finally, she wore a simple black bow on her head.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest dust companies in the world." The girl continued.

"Finally, someone with a little respect around here-" Weiss started only to be cut off as the girl finished her sentence.

"The same company famous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners. Only one Schnee is Faunus friendly, and he's been missing for over 5 years, with rumors circulating about why."

Weiss was furious. "What? The nerve- How dare you? Take that back this instant!" She commanded. Nobody got away with saying that stuff about her family while she was around.

"It appears you are still as arrogant as ever, Weiss." A fourth voice said. A familiar voice to two of the three girls present.

Weiss turned around, not daring to believe it to be possible, but there he was.

He had grown, coming in at about 6'2 by Weiss's guess. He was wearing red pants, though all of said pants sans his crotch and rear were covered by black motorcycle chaps with a brown cowboy boot design around the ankles. Did he ride a motorcycle? He also wore black loafer-style boots, and black fingerless gloves, as well as a belt that featured a demonic skull wrapped around his pants. He also wore a coat that was a deep red, almost crimson color. It was short-sleeved, with a number of gold studs on various parts of it, with a single zipper running up the front. Underneath that he wore a black, zipped up undershirt with three golden clasps on a few spots, and medium sleeves that passed by the coat's. The shirt is zipped up, featuring an upturned collar to complement the coat. His hair was somewhat parted, falling down on either side of his face.

Ruby, who was the only one there not familiar with the guy they were all checking out, thought he was the best looking, and most flamboyant, guy that she had ever seen.

Weiss, however, was on the verge of having a panic attack, seeing both her greatest dream and her worst nightmare unfolding in front of her eyes. Her twin was back, but he was angry with her.

Blake, who had met Naruto at some of the Faunus Rights Rallies in the past and thought he was kinda cute, was a little worried he would reveal her secret, but figured she could talk to him later.

"N-N-Naruto." Weiss stuttered, not really believing what her eyes were telling her.

"I leave for five years, only to come back and find out you are still as arrogant as you ever were, if not more so. Blake was right about the company, you know." Naruto replied with an upset undertone.

"No she wasn't-Wait. You know her?" Weiss questioned. How did her brother know this girl when he had been missing for five years? It was then that another question hit her.

Did this girl, Blake, know where he had been all this time?

"No, Blake and I met before my self-imposed exile, so she doesn't know where I was, though you wouldn't know that." Naruto said, anticipating her thoughts and words. What kind of brother would he be if he didn't know how his own twin thought? Weiss had not changed much in his time away from Atlas, so he could still accurately predict what she was going to do.

"Well, where the hell were you then?" Weiss asked/commanded, wondering what her long lost twin had been doing for over five years.

"You know something princess? I don't have to answer a single fucking question. You know why? Because you didn't care when I needed you to." Spat the elder Schnee, furious that Weiss thought she could demand answers from him after her behavior. Where was she when he needed her? Oh that's right! Being a fucking bitch, just like her father.

"Naruto, I'm sorry that I was a complete bitch. Please just tell me where you were." Weiss pleaded, desperately wanting this knowledge in case Naruto decided to pull the disappearing act again.

"That's not all you have to apologize for, and until you do, the rift between us will never begin to mend. My dearest wish is that we could be like we were before our mother's death, but right now, that cannot happen." Naruto replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, princess, I wish to speak with Blake." Only to turn and find that Blake had wandered off.

Naruto walked away, leaving Weiss to her thoughts. Naruto himself was talking to the cloak wearing girl who hadn't said a word earlier.

"So you really fought a notorious criminal, and that's how you got accepted into Beacon two years early?" Naruto asked, curious how she did it.

"Yeah." The girl, Ruby, responded. "I did it with the help of Crescent Rose, the best friend a girl could have ever! Cookies are a close second though."

"Okaaay. And Crescent Rose would be…" Naruto trailed off, not really knowing who Crescent Rose was.

"This is Crescent Rose." Ruby answered, before pulling out the most bizarre thing Naruto had ever seen. It was a weapon, that much was obvious, though not much else.

"Woah!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping back a little in surprise. "What the flying fuck is that thing?"

"It's a scythe. Not only that, but it's also a High-Impact Sniper Rifle."

"A what?"

"It's also a gun." Ruby specified.

"Okay Red, I'll leave you to your strange weapon choices." Naruto said, wondering how the hell she got her hands on it.

"What about your weapons?" She asked, either not noticing or not caring that a: she was talking to her first crush like it was a normal conversation, and b: he called her Red.

"You really wanna know Red?" She could only nod. "Alright then. But if this gets out before I want it to, I will do unspeakable things to you with Rebellion.

He then proceeded to tell her about his twin guns, Ebony and Ivory. He told her about how Ivory was built for fast draws and rapid firing, and how Ebony, it's twin, was built for long-range targeting. He also spoke of Rebellion, and how it was his most trusted weapon, but didn't actually do anything besides look creepy.

"Her Red?" Naruto asked, needing a very serious question answered. "Do you have any godly idea where we're supposed to be going?"

"What? I was following you." She responded, clearly believing that he knew where he was going.

"What the fuck?! What gave you that idea? I'm a wanderer! I wander!" He yelled.

"Well I'm sorry. I thought you knew what you were doing!" She retorted, a little of her temper showing in her tone.

"Ugh. Whatever. Let's just find the fucking amphitheater already. I think there's supposed to be an opening ceremony or something!"

Later, after the two had calmed down, they made their way to the school's auditorium, looking forward to becoming Beacon students. Well, Ruby just wanted to see all the weapons and Naruto wanted to get a pizza, so I guess not really looking forward to becoming students, but the perks of beings students instead. When they walked in, the duo noticed a certain busty blonde brawler waving at them, or more specifically, Ruby. "Ruby, I saved you a seat!" She called out upon seeing her younger sister.

Ruby was about to run over there but suddenly realized something and turned to Naruto. "O-oh. Sorry Naruto." She stammered, a little embarrassed that she almost forgot her new friend like that.

"It's alright Ruby. I understand that family is important. I only wish my own acted like your sister does." The male in question replied.

After making sure her friend was okay with it, Ruby left to go sit with her sister ("Her name is Yang."), leaving Naruto to stand by himself. ' _Great, where am I gonna find somebody else even remotely as unique as her in this place_?' He thought, before noticing something out of the corner of his eye. ' _Huh, the redhead over there is giving me the eye. I should go talk to her_.'

Naruto walked over to said redhead, whom he had to admit was rather good looking. She had her hair in a waist-length ponytail, which was curled into a loose ringlet. She also had light green eyeshadow around her eyes, which were a vivid green. The girl in question had a bronze headdress on her brow, along with a low bronze v-neck, over which she had a light brown strapless top, though it may have been made of bronze or leather. She had cut off sleeves on both her arms. For her bottom she wore an elastic looking miniskirt and a red ankle-length drapery that was attached by a bronze (does this girl have a bronze fetish?) pin with what appeared to be her personal symbol on it. On her back she had a spear and shield strapped to her, probably the source of her symbol. This was Pyrrha Nikos, four time winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament, graduated top of her class at Sanctum, and the mascot of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes. All in all, probably the most well-known person in the room, sans the staff.

Not that he knew any of that.

"Hello there." He stated with he hoped was a friendly smile. Hey, in the deserts of Vacuo, you don't smile very often, and he hadn't exactly had enough practice beforehand.

"Oh. Hello." Pyrrha greeted.

"I just came over cause you were giving me the eye." Naruto replied.

"I'm sorry. You just looked like the most interesting person in the room." Pyrrha responded. "And your name is?"

"My name is Naruto." He said. "Though isn't it considered polite to give your own name first?"

"I'm sorry. I thought that you knew who I was, considering most people do. I'm Pyrrha Nikos." She answered.

"…"

"Four time winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament."

"…"

"Top of my class at Sanctum."

"…"

"You've honestly never heard of me?" She questioned.

"Nope. Let's just say that I've been away from civilization for a while." Naruto responded.

On the outside, Pyrrha was smiling. On the inside, she was ecstatic. Finally, someone who didn't know who she was! This is what she was hoping for when she came to Beacon, a true friend that didn't care about Pyrrha Nikos the Invincible Girl, but wanted to know Pyrrha, the girl who liked to take risks and relax with a good movie or television series. No one before the guy she was talking to had ever done that after she became "The Invincible Girl."

While Pyrrha was caught up in her thoughts, Naruto just looked at her and wondered what she was thinking about. He could tell by the look on her face that she was happy about something. Perhaps she was remembering a happy memory. He decided not to disturb her, before noticing that Professor Ozpin was about to give his opening address. "Hey Pyrrha, Pinhead is about to give a speech."

He nudged the girl, snapping her out of her thoughts. They turned to the main stage, where Ozpin, who had heard his "Pinhead" remark, and was slightly offended by it, was indeed walking to the microphone at the front. "I'll keep this brief." He started.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft, and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

"Well ain't that the most depressing speech you ever heard?" Naruto asked his red-haired companion.

"He did seem a little … off." She agreed.

Ozpin walked away from the podium and Professor Goodwitch stepped forward. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"And goodbye to you as well, Goodbitch!" He yelled out, the noise of the other prospective first years masking Naruto's position.

"Naruto! You shouldn't do things like that." Pyrrha chastised, not wanting her new friend to get in trouble.

"Who said that?" Goodwitch yelled. When nobody answered, she stormed off stage, with a rather angry expression upon her face.

Later that night, after discovering the sleeping areas were separated by gender (All that wasted potential!), Naruto went to go take a shower. While standing there, he heard a couple of guys talking outside his stall.

"Alright Cardin, you managed to swipe that Naruto kid's pajamas." Idiot #1 whispered.

"Don't say that out loud, Russell!" Whispered Idiot #2, who was likely Cardin, while Idiot #1 was probably Russell.

"So what's the plan again?" Russell asked.

"The plan, moron, is that this guy won't have anything to wear, so he'll have to walk out there naked, exposing him for the weakling he is." Cardin replied.

"And why are we doing this again?" Russell questioned, still not sure what his friend's reasoning was.

"Duh. You were there at the opening ceremony. Half the girls in the room couldn't stop looking at him, when they should be looking at me instead. This will show them that pretty boy ain't so pretty after all."

It was then that the two clowns left, intent on carrying out their master plan to win over the girls at Beacon, all of which, Naruto had noticed, ranked at least a 7 out of 10, with girls like Pyrrha and that Yang chick hitting 9 or 10, easy.

A couple minutes later, he was done with his shower. Remembering what Cardin and Russell planed on doing, he looked down at his body, smirking all the while. If they wanted to see him naked, then who was he to deny such _wonderful_ people what they wanted?

In the meanwhile, Ruby was lying on her sleeping bag, writing letter to her friends at Signal, missing them a great deal. She paused when her sister plopped down beside her. "It's like a big slumber party!" She exclaimed.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby said despondently.

"I know I do." Yang responded, purring while looking at all the shirtless guys 'working out' in the attempt to impress some of the ladies, and while a few liked what they saw, Yang had done tougher, easy. It didn't mean she couldn't admire their abs though, which Yang did, right up until Jaune, who at this point had met Yang, Ruby and Weiss, walked by in his onesie with a bunny on the center.

"Well that looks stupid." Yang remarked, before noticing her sister was writing something. "What's that?"

"Oh, just a letter to my friends back at Signal. Unlike somebody, I didn't get to bring my friends with me to Beacon." Ruby replied, feeling a little depressed that she only knew two people here, Yang and Naruto. Though if you count Blake and Weiss, then she knew four people.

"Aww, that's so cute." Yang actually squealed. Her sister was keeping in touch through a letter. How adorable. Of course, then Ruby threw a pillow in her face.

"Shut up. It's weird knowing like two people here."

"What about Jaune? He seems… nice." Yang said, but hesitated when mentioning Jaune's personality. He just seemed a little too flirty at the ceremony earlier in the day. "There you go, add one friend. Oh, and what about that cute guy you walked in with?"

"Oh, Naruto? I'm not sure we're really friends." Ruby said, hoping her sister didn't notice the blush on her cheeks.

Unfortunately for Ruby, Yang did notice.

"Oooh, does Ruby have a crush on a boy?" Yang asked, having hoped for years that something like this would happen.

"No, Yang I do not. I just happen to think he's really handsome..." Ruby paused at the end, having looked up to see a girl, Blake, if she recalled correctly.

"That girl…" Ruby muttered.

"You know her?" Yang asked.

"Not really. She was there when all that stuff happened this morning, but left before I could really say anything."

"Well, now's your chance." Yang exclaimed, right before hopping up and dragging Ruby in Blake's general direction.

Blake looked up over the edge of her book to see a blonde girl dragging somebody towards her. It appeared to be that Ruby girl from before. "Hello! I believe you two may know each other." The blonde girl stated.

"Aren't you that girl who exploded earlier?" Blake asked.

"Uh, yeah. My name's Ruby, though you can just call me Crater… I mean Ruby." Said girl responded a little shyly. Despite how Yang thought, making new friends was not an easy task.

"Okay." Blake replied, not really paying attention to the two girls due to the fact that she was at an interesting part in her book.

"So, what's your name? I'm Yang, and you've met my sister Ruby." Yang inquired.

Sigh. "Blake."

"So, nice night."

"Yes, almost as lovely as this book." Blake said, just wanting the two to go away.

"…"

"Which I will continue to read."

"…"

"As soon as you leave."

"What's it about?" Ruby asked.

"Huh?"

"Your book. What's it about?" Ruby asked once again.

"Well, it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control of his body. One is the man's soul, and the other is a fox demon."

"That's… real lovely." Yang said, not really thinking it was all that interesting.

"I love books." Ruby stated. "Yang used to read to me all the time when we were kids. Stories of heroes and monsters. It's partly why I want to become a Huntress."

"Hoping to have a happy ending?" The Cat Faunus questioned.

"I'm hoping we all will."

"That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately the real world isn't like that at all." Blake stated, a little sad because she had experienced this herself.

"That's why we're here isn't it? To make the world a better place."

It was at this moment that Yang made her presence known once again, walking over to her sister and giving her a big bear hug. "Oh, I'm so proud of you!"

It was to screams of "cut it out" and a rather comical wrestling match, one that involved a random dust cloud, a cat meowing, and punching sounds that Weiss walked over. "What in the world is going on over here? Don't you know what time it is?" Then Weiss and Yang took notice of each other. "Oh not you again!" They both exclaimed.

Shh. "Guys, she's right. People are trying to go to sleep."

"Oh, now you're on my side?" Weiss asked, not liking Ruby at all for a: keeping her awake and b: for keeping her from talking to Naruto.

"I was always on your side!" The girl cried.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister?" Yang asked.

It was to this scene that Pyrrha walked over, hoping to get them to calm down so that she could get some sleep. "Please try to keep the noise down. I would like to get some sleep."

Weiss noticed who they were talking to and was about to say something when the five girls heard a gasp. They turned to the source and saw something they would never forget.

Naruto was all natural. Completely freaking nude. "Alright, where are my pants?" He asked.

The girls, like many of the others, were too shocked to say anything. They were too busy admiring his physical form. For example, there was his abs, of which there were 10, giving the ladies plenty of eye candy. Then there were his muscles, which had Yang and surprisingly enough Pyrrha drooling. They weren't huge by any stretch of the word, but they were streamlined, giving Naruto a speed-based build, not to say that he couldn't give a good punch when he needed to.

When nobody said anything, even though he knew Cardin and Russell, otherwise known as Idiots 2 and 1 respectively, had them he just raised an eyebrow, right before proclaiming "Very well, then. I will simply have to beat the crap out of each and every one of you until somebody hands them back. I will use my full power, and the last time I did that, well, I don't think that guys getting out of ICU anytime soon."

Russell, being the little coward that he was, quickly handed him back his PJs, which were simply a black pair of shorts and a red shirt with a spiral on it. Getting dressed right there and then, Naruto proceeded to go lay down in his sleeping bag, though not before saying good night to Pyrrha, who was still blushing up a storm from the show that he intentionally gave earlier.

After that display, Blake quickly blew out the candles, not wanting the girls to go back to arguing. Then, after a lot of stumbling, the girls returned to their sleeping bags and fell asleep, wanting to be at their peak for the initiation tomorrow. Their last conscious thoughts, with the exception of Yang, who was just thinking of his body, were of how they wanted him on their teams, having heard the rumors earlier in the day.

 **AN: And that is a wrap people. I hope you enjoyed it and would love to hear your thoughts. I tried to show, like I mentioned in the author's note above, that Naruto is not entirely like Dante. There is a reason that I posted this under NarutoxRWBY and not DMCxRWBY. I've received questions about Naruto's Semblance and I'll only say to wait until initiation. I'm thinking about making Naruto Pyrrha's partner but am unsure of what to do with Jaune. If you have any ideas, please let me know. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me at anytime. I enjoy hearing from you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everybody! Skylar here with another chapter for The Price of Arrogance. Now, before we begin, I've got a couple of things to say. First off, thank you to everybody reviewed, except for one person, but I'll get to that in a minute. I want you to know that I read each and every one of them, and I thank you for your words. For those that criticized me constructively, I understand your complaints. I just ask that you remember that this is my first story and I am still learning. Heck, I posted the first chapter on a whim, but I have really come to enjoy writing it, even though its only been a few chapters. I still thank you for critiquing it, as I use feedback to try and fix my writing.**

 **On the subject of reviews, I got a flame last chapter. It was a guest review, so I can't PM the person and ask why they thought what they did. The gist of it was that the ending to the last chapter was extremely weak, and that because my chapters are short, that the story is going to suck and I'm a fucktard. All I have to say to that is you sir, are a fucking coward. If your going to flame, at least have the guts to use an actual account instead of hiding behind anonymity.**

 **Now that that's over, I have some more to say, but it can wait until the end of the chapter, so please read the AN at the end. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 3

Naruto awoke the next morning to a rather peculiar sight. To his right, there was a boy who appeared to already be dressed with a girl, also dressed, standing above him. It was comical because she seemed so full of life and energy, while he just seemed to be calm and relaxed. 'I wonder if they are together.' He thought, the two's obvious familiarity coming across in the girl's actions.

After brushing his teeth and combing his hair, something he hadn't done in near four years, he got dressed and headed to the mess hall for a quick breakfast of an omelet and orange juice. While there he saw something rather amusing. The couple(?) from earlier was sitting at a table enjoying a meal. Well, one of them was enjoying it. The other, Ren, if he heard correctly, was sitting there with a rather resigned look, like he had experienced the other's enthusiasm many times before. Nora, the girl, was discussing plans to meet up in the forest using a sloth signal of all things.

' _I don't believe that sloths make a lot of noise. But hey, nobody would know they were working together, so it might work_.'

Breakfast was a rather dull affair for the future huntsman, except for one incident where he thought he saw someone familiar, but later figured he was seeing things. There wasn't a chance that _he_ was here, was there? Don't get Naruto wrong, there was nothing wrong with this guy being here, but it would be almost impossible, because the last time Naruto saw this person, was about two years into his self-imposed exile.

It was 15 minutes later that Naruto found himself in the school's locker room, getting ready for the initiation. After a quick check of Ebony and Ivory, he put them into their holsters before strapping Rebellion and its sheath to his back, before walking towards the exit, encountering Ruby and Yang along his way.

"Well, somebody seems rather chipper this morning. Hello Ruby." Naruto said, startling the two sisters, who hadn't heard him approaching.

The girls jumped, having been startled by his rather sudden appearance. "Oh, hello Naruto." Ruby greeted.

Yang, not knowing who the newcomer was, slid between him and her sister, though that didn't stop her flirty nature. "Hello handsome. And who might you be?"

Naruto chuckled. "The name is Naruto Schnee." He extended his hand in greeting.

Yang's eyes widened. "Oh you're not related to that crabby girl from yesterday, are you?"

Naruto grimaced. "About Ruby's height, white hair in a high ponytail, and a bit of a bitch?" Yang nodded. "Yes. Despite all the evidence to the contrary, that was my twin sister."

"But enough about me." He said. "What's got you in a good mood Ruby? You seem noticeably happier than yesterday."

"That's cause today is all about initiation. No more awkward small talk, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby at this point was nuzzling Crescent Rose like it was her baby, which, from Naruto's perspective, was rather odd. ' _Oh well. To each their own, I suppose_.'

Yang placed her hands on her hips. "Just remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. You need to meet new people if you want to grow up."

"Ugh, you sound like Dad." Ruby grumbled. "Okay first of all, what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And second of all, I don't need people to help me to grow up. I drink milk."

"What about teams?" Naruto asked, after he stopped snickering at the milk comment. "You have to know that you likely won't be on the same team."

"Oh I don't know. I was hoping that I could be on your team Naruto." Ruby stated shyly.

"You assume that we get to pick our own partners. What do you do if we don't?" He questioned. "What is your plan for that?"

"I'll just have to get lucky then." Ruby stated.

"Well, luck can only carry you so far." Naruto said. "I'll meet you two at the cliffs. See you there." While walking away, he heard something about breaking out of a shell.

All the students were standing on the cliffs, atop suspicious pads. Bouncing on his feet a little, Naruto noticed that the boards bounced too. ' _Spring-loaded. That means that they are launching us into the forest_.' Let it be known that Naruto is very intelligent. You don't survive in Vacuo's desert without some level of it, after all.

Ozpin cleared his throat before speaking. "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Goodwitch spoke up after Ozpin stopped. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. You will all receive teammates…"

' _Cue dramatic pause'_ Naruto thought.

"… today." Goodwitch finished.

' _And there it is'_

"These teammates will be with you for the entirety of you time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be partnered with someone you can work well with." Ozpin stated. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

"WHAT?!" Ruby shrieked.

Ozpin continued his speech as if he hadn't heard Ruby. "After you partner up with someone, your task is to make your way to a temple to the north of the forest. It is there that you will find a relic. Bring back a relic, and you pass initiation. Be warned, you will meet opposition along the way. If you hesitate to destroy anything in your path, you will die."

'Just the way I like it.' Naruto thought. The thrill of danger, being on the edge of death, he'd never felt so alive.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. Are there any questions?" He asked.

At this point, the pads started launching those that were on them. Naruto, looking to his left, saw the one person he passed off as a hallucination earlier. ' _So you are here_.' He thought.

Jaune Arc raised his hand. "Yeah um, sir?" though it appeared as though Ozpin ignored him. Naruto watched as Pyrrha launched into the forest, riding on her shield.

Jaune spoke up again. "So this landing strategy, are you dropping us off?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin replied.

' _Kind of a dumb question with people being launched off the cliff, blondie_.' Naruto thought. He didn't get to hear the rest of the conversation, as his pad took that moment to launch him into the sky.

Focusing as shot through the air like a knife, Naruto looked towards the tree where he would land. Prepping for a landing using Aura to reinforce his body, Naruto was caught completely unaware when he was yanked out of the sky by a spear that pierced him through his midsection. When he took a moment to examen the spear, he noticed it was very familiar. "DAMMIT PYRRHA!" He yelled, cause getting impaled hurt, a lot.

His attention returned to the flying through the air part when he felt something else get caught on the spear as well, before impaling a tree, bringing both passengers to a screeching halt. Somewhere in the back of his mind he vaguely heard an 'I'm sorry', but he was more focused on the person behind him. "Who the devil is behind me?" He asked.

"It's Jaune." A voice replied.

Naruto groaned. ' _Of all the people here, it had to be this guy_?'

"This is bullshit. First, I get speared through right before I make my landing, and then I get stuck to a guy who doesn't look like he knows how to hold his FUCKING SWORD!" He griped.

An awkward silence soon followed, neither of the boys hanging from Pyrrha's spear willing to speak, one due to slight fear, and the other due to the annoyance he was feeling. After a couple minutes, Jaune spoke up. "Hey, Naruto?" He asked.

"What?"

"Are we… partners?"

"No. We have neither touched the ground nor have we made eye contact. We are not partners."

"Oh."

…

…

…

Naruto spoke next. "Well this sucks."

A shadow fell over the two boys. Somebody was standing on a branch facing the two boys. "We really need to stop meeting like this… Naruto." A gravelly voice stated. Naruto looked up and grinned.

Standing there was a rather unique person. He stood at about 5'9, with short, spikey red hair and green eyes, with black eyeshadow surrounding them. He wore a long sleeve crimson coat and black pants underneath. Over the coat he wore two belt buckles and a one-strap grey vest. He also had two belt buckles that kept a large sand-colored gourd strapped to his back.

Naruto made eye contact with the man, grinning, as he looked at the one person he could call friend during his exile. "Yes we should… Gaara."

Ruby landed on the ground with a thud, using Crescent Rose to swing around a branch and lose momentum. She immediately took off into a run. ' _Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang_.' "Yang! Yang!" She called, looking for her sister.

' _Oh, what if I can't find her_?' Ruby thought. An image of Naruto popped into her mind, bringing a small blush to her face. ' _Well there's always Naruto. He's pretty cool_.' The cartoon Naruto and Ruby jumped up and down, each holding their respective weapons.

Another person popped into Ruby's head. ' _There's Jaune. He seems… nice_.' The cartoon Jaune got eaten by a Beowulf, with a look of pain on his animated face. ' _Though maybe not so good in a fight_.'

' _Then there's Blake'_ A cartoon Blake showed up in Ruby's thought bubble. ' _She seems cool, though I don't know if I can hold a conversation with her_.' The cartoon Blake began to shuffle away from Ruby, who had a sad look on her face.

"Let's see. Who else do I know?" Ruby mumbled. "There's Blake, Yang, Jaune, Naruto, and…" Ruby skidded to a stop. Weiss Schnee turned around, and their eyes met.

Weiss's eyes narrowed before she turned around and stormed away. "Wait!" Ruby cried out. "We're supposed to be partners." She said dejectedly.

Weiss was walking through the forest, cutting through some of the ferns and branches with Myrtenaster, grumbling about 'childish partners' and 'Where's Naruto'. After a couple seconds, she came to a clearing, where she found Jaune hanging from a tree, with Pyrrha's spear sticking out of his hood. He waved shyly. "You know, if you had been here five minutes earlier, Naruto would have been your partner." Jaune said.

Weiss growled before she spun around, walking back to where she had left Ruby, grabbing her by the hood and dragging her towards a random direction. "You came back!" The younger girl cried.

Jaune felt a little depressed, when he heard another girl's voice calling out. "Naruto! Naruto!"

Pyrrha Nikos was racing through the forest, trying to get to her new friend before he lost too much blood. The champion had intended to catch his coat, hoping to make him her partner. "Naruto! Naruto!" She cried, listening for the sound of his voice. Pyrrha had no idea if she accidentally hit a vital area, and her first friend could be bleeding out.

She ran into a clearing in the forest, noticing Milo hanging embedded in a tree. Hanging from it wasn't the person she had been looking for, though the Arc was a good second. "Jaune?" She asked. "Are there any spots on your team left?"

"Oh ha ha." Jaune said, though you could tell that he wasn't that upset with her slight mocking question.

Yang soared through the air, using Ember Celica to propel herself further and further, laughing in excitement the whole way. She hopped from a tree, landing on the ground in a slight tumble with a quick "Nailed it" being the only thing she said. Yang dashed off into the forest, calling out Ruby's name ever so often.

After a while, she slows down to a walk, rapidly getting bored with the situation. "Hello!" Yang called out. "Is anybody out there? Helloooo!"

Yang heard a rustling noise coming from the bushes behind her. "Is someone there?" She asked. "Ruby, is that you?" She moved the bushes aside, only to stare into the eyes of two Ursa Minor. "Nope."

She hopped back, leaping to the side and barely managing to avoid the first Ursa's swipe. Taking her stance and releasing Ember Celica, Yang jumped to the side as the second Ursa burst into the clearing. Ursa #1 jumps toward her, using its momentum to get more power in its hit. Yang launched a punch towards the Ursa's midsection, knocking it flat on its back. Ursa #2 tried a similar tactic, only to receive the same fate as its comrade, this time with two punches, one knocking it in the air, and the other launching it back to where it started. "You guys wouldn't happened to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" She asked.

The two Ursa only roared back, before charging again. "You could just say no." Yang stated. Ursa #2 tried a downward swipe and a right hook, but Yang dodged by flipping backwards, narrowly avoiding the Ursa's claws. She laughed. "You guys couldn't hit the broad side of a…" At this point, two strands of hair fell in slow motion, and Yang just watched it happen.

"You…" She muttered. "YOU MONSTERS!"

Yang leapt towards the Ursa, launching a flurry of punches, using Ember Celica to devastating effect. The Ursa stood no chance as she hit it's stomach again and again. The beast was quickly felled, being launched through several trees. Yang turned to the second one, yelling "You want some?", only for the beast to fall over dead, Blake Belladonna's weapon embedded in its back. "I could have handled him." Yang stated.

A young boy clad in green landed in the forest, though he did not stay still for long. He immediately started running, not wanting to stay in the forest for a very long time. Sure, he was brave, but nobody could accuse him of being suicidal. ' _Especially with my lack of Aura reserves_ ' the boy thought.

His attention returned to the forest when he heard some shouting up ahead, though it was quite vulgar, and feminine. ' _A youthful young lady should not speak like that_.' The boy continued on his way to the source of the voice, to arrive in a clearing where he was greeted with a rather odd sight.

He had located the voice's owner, and she appeared to be surrounded, though that is not what the young man focused on. She had dark pink hair and brown eyes, as well as a beanie and bandages wrapped around her head, as well as a rather angry expression. She wore black pants that stretched down to her calves, as well as a tan tunic. The girl also had black sleeves that weren't attached to an undershirt, or at least none that the young man could see.

He himself was dressed peculiarly as well. He had a black, shiny bowl cut and thick eyebrows, set above black eyes. He also wore a green jumpsuit under a pale green flak jacket, as well as bandages that were wrapped around his forearms and hands. The young man wore orange leg warmers and had pale green sandals to finish of the ensemble.

"Oi, Shithead!"

Hearing the voice draws the young man out of his thoughts, returning his attention to the girl in the clearing. "Get out here and fucking help me, asshole!" She yelled, having been surrounded by Beowolves.

The young man leapt into action, literally, as he dived head first into the pack. After landing, he turned to the closest one and started launching a barrage of punches and kicks, as well as creative use of his knees and elbows. He grunted when one of the Grimm managed to land a successful hit, though he was lucky as it didn't draw blood. Behind him, the girl was fighting as well, using what appeared to be two sais to great effect, taking out three of the beasts in rapid succession.

After eliminating the rest of the pack, the two turned towards each other, the girl breathing more heavily than the young man. "You didn't do half bad, Shithead." The girl stated.

"A youthful young lady like yourself shouldn't speak like that." The young man responded.

"I'll fucking curse all the fuck I want to. Got it Shithead?" The girl retorted. "The name's Tayuya. You better not fucking forget it."

The young man smiled at Tayuya, quickly promising not to. Deciding that reprimanding her for her language would be useless at this point, introduced himself. "I promise not to, my youthful partner. My name is Rock Lee."

 **AN: That is a wrap people! I hope you enjoyed and I promise that it won't be so long a wait between chapters again, and if there is, I will try to let you know ahead of time. How many of you thought that Gaara would be his partner? I'm curious, so let me know. Before you leave, I just want to know something. I recently posted another story, another crossover between Naruto and RWBY, and it hasn't gotten nearly the response that this one has, and I just wanted to know why. Most of the reviews were positive, with the only negative one giving me helpful suggestions. If you could get check it out, that would be extremely helpful.**

 **I know most of you are wondering about the pairing, and I am announcing right now that the winner is Blake. For those of you who wanted other girls, I'm sorry. I just got a really funny PM stating that not only did Naruto and Blake know each other before, but making the next Mrs. Schnee a Faunus would be a big F.U. to his father, which I found hilarious for some reason.**

 **A quick question. I'm thinking of launching a third NarutoxRWBY crossover. I know, but I've got so many ideas. DO you guys think that I would be getting in over my head? If not, then I will go ahead and post it, but if so, then I will wait a while. I thought I would ask. Oh well. Don't forget to leave a review, favorite and follow the story!**

 **This is Skylar Nightwalker signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I did it again. I said that I wouldn't go this long without posting to this story and I did it again. I'm sorry guys. I've just been busy with school and this really messed up project combined with a group leader who will whine and bitch if something even slightly doesn't go her way. But enough of that. Here is what you have been waiting on, the next chapter of The Price of Arrogance. I do have a bit to say, but I won't keep you from the chapter any longer. All I ask is that you read the author's note at the end. Without further ado, here is Chapter 4 of The Price of Arrogance.**

Chapter 4

"It has been over a year since we last saw each other, Naruto. How have you been?" Gaara asked.

The two were trekking through the woods, heading north to what Naruto thought was the temple, but he didn't get a good view before he got impaled. Seeking to reconnect with the first person to see him as a human being, Gaara asked the question.

Naruto only shrugged. "Alright, I guess. I learned more about my Semblance, found out what happens when I use Lightning Dust with it while near an old abandoned power plant. I still get shocks some days." He shook his head. "What about you Gaara? What have you been up to in the past year?"

"I have reintroduced myself to society, and have sought 'serious help', as you put it. I have also gained an appreciation for salted tongue." Gaara stated.

Naruto nodded. "And your 'kill everything in sight' problem?"

"There hasn't been a murder here."

"True."

…

…

"I noticed your sister is here. How are you dealing with that?"

Naruto grimaced. "Don't even get me started on that. I want to forgive her and be close again, I really do. She's my sister, and I love her. But I just can't forget and forgive her behavior in the past. I need to see proof that she's changed before we can reconcile."

"I am sure she has." Gaara said. "You will just have to see for yourself."

Naruto hmmed in acknowledgement, just before the two burst out of the woods into a clearing. It contained an old stone building with crumbling pillars, similar to the building at the base of Beacon Cliff. It had several old stands in a ring, with each holding a chess piece on top. There were three missing, indicating that there had been others there before them. "Think this is the place?" Naruto asked.

Gaara nodded. "It is likely. Professor Ozpin is known to enjoy playing the game of chess, something I have picked up on having lived in Vale for the past year.

Naruto walked to the center of the circle before gesturing to some of the pieces. "So which piece should we go with?" He asked.

Gaara walked over and picked up the Black Knight. "We should go with this one."

"Any particular reason?"

Gaara shook his head. "No. This was the first one I saw when I went to grab one."

The guys turned when they heard a rustling in the bushes. They saw two people hop out of the forest into the clearing with them. It took Naruto a moment to realize that it was Blake and Ruby's sister, Yang if he recalled correctly.

"It looks like some of the pieces have been gone." He heard one of them say.

"We're not the first ones here, obviously. So some of the pieces would be missing." This voice he recognized as belonging to Blake.

"Hello ladies." He called out.

Yang finally turned her attention towards the two people who were standing in the clearing. She noticed the guy who Ruby was with the other day, as well as somebody else. She noticed that the other one had a black chess piece in his right hand, as well as a strange symbol on his forehead, which looked like a tattoo.

"Heeeeellllllloooooo!" She called out in a singsong voice.

Blake could only shake her head at her partner as they walked into the clearing, nearing the other two standing there. "How about a cute little pony?" Yang asked, holding a White Knight piece in her hand.

A small smile appeared on Blake's face. "Sure."

She quickly turned her attention to Naruto when she realized he was talking. "… and that's how Gaara and I met up again." He said.

She was about to say something when all four of them heard a scream. They looked up to see Ruby of all things falling from the sky. "Ruby!" Yang shouted, worried that her younger sister was going to get hurt.

Naruto was crouching, getting ready to use his Semblance and catch her if necessary. It proved pointless however when a blond blur came out of nowhere screaming like a girl and slamming into Ruby, sending the two into a nearby tree. "Did your sister just fall out of the sky?" Blake and Naruto asked in perfect unison.

Yang snickered and was about to make a joke when an Ursa burst out of the forest, before falling forward, completely and utterly dead. A girl dressed in pink hopped of its back with her weapon strapped horizontally to her back. "Aww, it's broken." She muttered with a disappointed tone in her voice.

A boy in green walked out from behind the dead Grimm, hands on his knees as he was heaving in air, having had to run the entire way behind the Ursa, chasing after his motorboat partner. "Nora… please… don't ever do that again." He struggled to get that out, only to notice that Nora was no longer on the beast's back.

The girl in question was holding up a White Rook, before beginning to dance around singing "I'm Queen of the Castle" over and over again. Gaara's eye started twitching in sheer annoyance at the _unholy_ noise, silently begging for it to stop. "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" He vaguely heard the girl named Blake ask.

Ruby chose that moment to dash out of the forest, running towards her sister. "Yang!" She called out.

"Ruby!" Her sister responded.

"Nora!" The hyperactive girl shouted, jumping up in between the two sisters, interrupting their reunion. She would have done more, but the group's attention was drawn once again to the forest when they saw Pyrrha Nikos exit the forest with a Deathstalker right behind her.

"Did that girl run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake's disbelief level was steadily rising.

CRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The future Huntsman and Huntresses-in-Training then bore witness to a strange incident. An oddly dressed boy, even by Huntsman standards, came crashing into the clearing, knocking over several trees in the process. A pink-haired girl followed him into the clearing. He stood up, shaking some of the dirt off before shouting "THAT WAS A MOST POWERFUL HIT MY PARTNER!" The girl, clearly his partner, yelled back. "SHUT THE FUCK UP THEN, FUCKTARD!" It didn't take long for them to process what he said, and Gaara gave voice to what they were all thinking.

"His own partner did that to him?"

This was the straw that broke the camel's back. Yang quickly got angry, her hair alight and her eyes turning a burning red. "THAT IS IT! WILL EVERYBODY JUST CALM DOWN FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS?" She began huffing soon after.

"Did you get that out of your system?" Lie Ren asked.

"Yeah." Yang nodded. "Why?"

Ren only pointed up, and the other eight people that were currently in the clearing followed his finger to see a Giant Nevermore flying overhead, and attached to it was a certain white-haired heiress. "How could you leave me?" She yelled, trying to get her voice heard over the howling wind.

"I told you to jump!" Ruby responded

"She's gonna fall." Ren stated.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said.

"She's falling." Blake pointed out.

Naruto sighed. He knew what he had to do, but that didn't mean that he liked. But, she was going to find out sooner or later, so why not now?

Those that were standing near him noticed Naruto crouch, though only Gaara knew exactly what he was doing. They could also feel an odd sensation on their skin, with their very instincts telling them to run away, to save themselves before whatever was giving off this felling could find them. What they were feeling was a primal instinct, which helped their ancestors survive when faced with the Grimm for the first time.

It was Ruby who took notice of it first. "Wha-what is this?" She stammered.

Gaara, who was almost completely unaffected by the aura, responded. "This is Naruto's Semblance."

Those in the clearing turned to him, or would have, had Naruto not chosen that moment to jump, leaping towards Weiss in an effort to catch her. They did take notice of his new form, though. "That… is Naruto?" Blake asked.

Gaara nodded. "Yes. Unlike all other members of the Schnee family, Naruto does not hold their family Semblance, Glyphs. His is a transformation, allowing him to transform into a demonic being." He looked towards the sky with the others, turning their attention towards Naruto.

He was soaring towards his sister, who was quickly reaching terminal velocity. "I got you." He said, catching her bridal style. Weiss turned toward her savior, not recognizing him/her, though their face was slightly terrifying. Naruto landed in another crouch, setting Weiss on the ground. "N-Naruto?" Ruby asked.

Weiss was confused. Naruto? He was a Schnee. Wouldn't he have the Schnee Glyphs? How could he be this thing standing before her? The others took a moment to get a look at Naruto's new form.

The first thing they saw was Rebellion was still in his right hand, resting on his shoulder blades. They noticed he had a very reptilian appearance. His arms and legs had a reptile-like appearance, and his head almost seemed to be making spikes. There were also cracks in his chest, which were glowing with a strange light. His coat seemed to be made of layers, almost like an insect's wings.

 **"** **Yes, Ruby?"** The boy who now looked like a demon asked, his voice now a lot deeper.

"Is that you?" Ruby was nervous. Her very instincts were telling her to run, and her new friend was the cause.

The changes receded into his body, his normal white hair and blue eyes appearing again. "Yes Ruby. I am in control."

Weiss was in shock, and she wasn't the only one. Naruto had that for his Semblance? It was inconceivable to the seventeen-year-old. He was a Schnee! The Glyphs were in his very blood! How was it possible that he didn't have them? ' _Did Father know_?' Weiss thought ' _Is this why Father never liked Naruto? Because he doesn't have the Schnee family Semblance_?' It seemed petty to the young heiress, who couldn't believe her father would have such a paltry excuse for borderline hatred of his own son, his own flesh and blood.

"If you all will stop gawking" Naruto spoke up, breaking Weiss out of her thoughts. "We have a problem. The first would be the Deathstalker. I suggest we-"

"I got it!" Ruby interrupted, before dashing to the creature of Grimm.

She took a swipe at the thing, only for Crescent Rose to bounce off of its armor. The ancient Grimm knocked her back with its claws, sending the girl sprawling on the ground. "D-don't worry." She called out a little shakily. "I'm okay." Ruby turned around only to find the Deathstalker looking directly at her. She fired off a few shots, using the recoil to propel herself away from the beast.

She quickly shifted Crescent Rose into its transport mode, beginning to run back towards the safety of the group. Yang started to run out to meet her. "Ruby!" She yelled, a hint of panic in her voice. Ruby likely would have made it if it weren't for one factor that the entire group sans Gaara and Naruto, who thought they were aware of it, had forgotten. The Nevermore chose that moment to give its wings a mighty flap, sending many of its feathers at the two sisters.

One of these feathers caught Ruby on the cape, while most of the rest blocked Yang from reaching her. Ruby was tugging on her cape, desperately trying to get unstuck. "Get out of there, Ruby!" Yang cried.

"I'm trying!" She responded.

The Deathstalker inched its way toward the girl, slowly getting into position. Its deadly stinger lifted high in the air, getting ready to deliver a deadly blow. The stinger shot forward, poised to give a deadly strike. Yang stretched her hand out towards her sister in one last frantic attempt to reach her in time, when a white blur dashed across the edge of her vision. Ruby herself closed her eyes, not wanting to watch her own death.

It took a little bit of time for Ruby to process that she wasn't dead. She slowly opened her eyes, only to widen them in shock when she saw what lay before her. Most of the Deathstalker was frozen in ice, preventing it from delivering the killing blow. Standing before it was Weiss, who Ruby just noticed was talking.

"-so childish, and dimwitted, and hyperactive. Don't even get me started on your fighting style."

"Weiss?" She asked hesitantly.

"I suppose that I can be a bit…" Here she saw Naruto giving her a look, suggesting that he could gear everything that was being said. "Okay, really difficult. But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this as a team." She paused for a moment, thinking on what to say. "So if you quit showing off, I'll be nicer." Weiss finished.

"I'm not trying to show off." Ruby said. "I want you to know that I can do this."

"Your fine." Weiss stated, before walking off to rejoin the group.

Ruby gave a happy sigh before muttering "Normal knees."

Yang ran up behind her, trapping the girl in one of her infamous Ursa Hugs. "I'm so glad that you're okay." She said.

"OI, SHITHEADS!" They hear a girl yell. "HATE TO BREAK UP THE FUCKING REUNION, BUT WE GOT BIGGER PROBLEMS OVER HERE!"

They jogged back up with the group, who were going over plans on what to do. "The plan is simple. Those of us who don't have relics, grab them. Then, we fight." Gaara stated matter-of-factly.

"We don't need to fight these things. Our objective is right here. We can just take the relics and head back to the cliff." Weiss said.

Jaune agreed, giving a thumbs up. "Get the relics and run. Now that is a plan that I can get behind."

"YOSH! A most youthful plan, my maroon-haired friend!" Lee cried out, only to get bonked on his head by Tayuya.

"SHUT UP, SHITHEAD!" She shouted.

Ruby, Jaune, and Lee walked over to the pillars, each retrieving a relic. Ruby got the other White Knight, Jaune the White Rook, and Lee the Black Knight. The group began to head south in the direction of the cliffs, Beacon visible in the distance if you strain your eyes. Ruby dashed ahead, standing atop a rock, and gestured for the others to follow her.

Yang stopped, with Blake coming to a pause just behind her. "What's up?" She asked.

Yang looked ahead at her sister, pride evident in her gaze. "Nothing." She said, before taking off in a run again. Blake followed her gaze and gave a small smile of knowing, before following after her partner.

"They're coming back!" Jaune cried out, a small amount of fear in his voice.

The group had gotten back to the cliffs, setting foot in the ruins at the base of the cliffs for the first time. Just as they were about to cross the bridge, they heard several monstrous roars, leading to Jaune screaming his head off.

The Deathstalker crashed through the trees, obviously free of the ice in which Weiss had trapped it. The Nevermore flew overhead, surveying its prey below it. In the shadows, Gaara saw another large shape in the shadows, lurking in the darkness. "Naruto…" He said.

"I know." Naruto responded. "Tayuya, Lee, Gaara. Come with me. We're going to deal with this thing. The rest of you, handle the Nevermore and the Deathstalker."

They nodded. "We got this, Naruto." Ruby said, giving the white-haired Huntsman-in-Training a small smile.

Naruto and the other three dashed off into the forest, chasing after the beast. The group followed it in silence, no fear in their steps. After a couple minutes, the Grimm stopped in a clearing filled with light, giving them a clear view of it for the first time. It had the basic shape of a wolf, though there was no mistaking this thing for a normal wolf.

First off, it walked on its hind legs, already making it different from regular wolves. It was also completely black, with the only color being its red eyes and bone white armor, signifying it was a Grimm. This was a Beowolf, though this one was different. The average Beowolf stood at about six feet tall, with small spikes on a couple of places on its body. This one reached a shoulder height of nine feet, with deadly bone spikes all over. This was an Alpha Beowolf.

"Everybody, surround it. The Grimm does not leave this clearing." Naruto commanded. The group circled around the beast, their weapons out and ready to attack on the drop of a lien. "What the fuck do we do now?" Tayuya asked.

"Lee, engage in close comment. Gaara, run support." Naruto said.

The two nodded, and Lee ran towards the beast, quickly leaping to the side when the Beowolf took a swipe at him. He launched several punches at its abdomen, staggering the ancient Grimm. He swiftly dodged a few swipes, not giving the beast a chance to get a hit in. Gaara took this moment to act, uncorking his gourd, preparing to launch his deadliest weapon.

"Hey fucktard!" Tayuya shouted from across the clearing.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"What kinda weapon does asshat over there use?" The girl questioned.

Naruto let a small smile appear on his face at Tayuya's question. "Gaara does not use a weapon." He stated. "Gaara uses his Semblance as the ultimate offense." Here, his smile grew. "Gaara has complete control over sand."

A confused look came over Tayuya's face. "How the fuck is that useful though?"

Naruto merely motioned to Gaara, who was almost ready to attack. "Just watch. We probably won't even have to fight this thing. Lee, fall back."

The green-clad boy nodded, giving a small cry of "YOSH!", and leaped back, coming to a stop on the outer edges of the clearing. Gaara's sand was slowly forming a sphere around the Alpha Beowolf, who had been restrained by that very sand just a few moments before. The sand completely formed the sphere extraordinarily quickly, before encasing the beast in a form-fitting cloak of sand, giving the appearance of a sand sculpture. Gaara raised his hand…

"What the hell is he doing?" Tayuya asked.

…then clenched his fist.

The sand instantly compressed, squeezing the beast until it was no more. It was over very quick, but it was enormously painful. Gaara did all this with an impassive look on his face. Tayuya and Lee looked on in shock, glad that the sand-wielding future Huntsman was on their side. Naruto saw their faces and gave a small laugh. "You guys are lucky. Two years ago and Gaara would likely have killed you just because you were standing near him."

He looked towards the cliff upon hearing the screech of a dying Nevermore. What he saw was the body of a Nevermore following into the canyon below, with its head following shortly thereafter. Naruto could vaguely see what looked to be Ruby standing on top of the cliff, her cape billowing in the wind behind her. "Looks like the others handled the Grimm. Come on, let's head back."

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. You four collected the Black Bishop pieces, and from now on you will be known as Team CRDL (Cardinal). Led by… Cardin Winchester!" Professor Ozpin stood before the new team, with a giant screen containing the boys' pictures and letters above him. "Good luck." He said. Being dismissed, the four walked off of the stage, joining the other students.

Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora walked on to the stage. They lined up in front of Ozpin, who was giving the four a small smile. "Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. Your four retrieved the White Rook pieces. From now on, you will be known as Team JNPR (Juniper)." He spoke, pictures of the four showing up above him. "Led by… Jaune Arc!" Ozpin called, a look of shock showing up on his face.

"L-led by?" He stammered.

Ozpin nodded. "Congratulations young man." To Jaune's embarrassment, he fell over when Pyrrha gave him a 'congrats' punch and a smile, causing the entire auditorium to start laughing at him. He took in stride, standing back up and leading his team off the stage.

Following them, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Weiss walked up to stand in front of Ozpin. They were the most popular team so far, getting cat calls and wolf whistles. Yang waved to the crowd, while the other three just looked at Ozpin. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao-Long. You four retrieved the White Knight pieces, and from now on you will be known as Team RWBY (Ruby)." He started, giving them a moment to process that. "Led by… Ruby Rose!"

"WHAT!?" Weiss shouted in shock.

Yang gave her sister another giant hug. "I'm so proud of you!" She said.

The four girls left the stage, going to stand by Team JNPR. Naruto, Gaara, Tayuya, and Lee were the last team of the new year, and it showed. They got a massive amount of applause. "Naruto Schnee, Tayuya Kanbara, Gaara no Sabaku, and Rock Lee. You four retrieved the Black Knight pieces. From now on, you will be known as Team NTGL (Nightingale). You will be led by… Naruto Schnee!" The four nodded, and soon left to join Teams JNPR and RWBY off stage. Ozpin gave his opening address for the new year, and the crowd dispersed, either going back to their dorms or seeking them out for the first time.

A couple hours later, we find Naruto standing atop the roof of the school, just above his team's dorm. Looking out over the forest, as well as the mountain range behind it, he appeared completely at peace. If you looked at his thoughts, you would see that this was not the case. ' _They'll find me here, soon_.' He thought, remembering the other members of the Schnee family that were still alive. He turned around when he heard the door opening, drawing him out of his thoughts.

It was Weiss. "You should be in bed." She said.

Naruto gave a small laugh. "I could say the same about you."

Weiss merely shrugged. "What are you thinking about?" His younger twin asked.

Naruto looked back out over the Emerald Forest. "Father and Winter, mostly. You can't tell them I'm here, ya know?"

Weiss nodded. "I know big brother. You're not ready to face them, are you?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. I couldn't care less about what happens between me and the sperm donor who calls himself my father, but Winter is a different story." He paused briefly before continuing. "I just don't know what to say to her."

He turned around, heading back towards the door. "I'm going to bed. You should too."

He didn't hear the "Alright big brother" that Weiss said as he closed the door.

 **AN: And cut! I must say, I probably hated this chapter the most out of all of them. I really don't think my fight scene was all that good, but you guys tell me if you think differently. On to what I really wanted to talk about: my third NarutoxRWBY crossover. Most of you seem to be supportive over it, but some have recommended that I wait a bit, so here's what I'm going to do. Since I will be busy with school for the next month and a half, I will go ahead and write the story, but wait until school is finished to post it. That way you guys get the story, and I have more free time to work on it.**

 **In the meantime, I do have a few details hammered out. Naruto's team will be Team NDSK (Nadeshiko), and only one of them, besides Naruto himself, as been used in a Fanfic like this, at least to my knowledge and the way that I'm using them. Nadeshiko are pink flowers by the way. Back to my point, I have a challenge. Whoever can first guess which character this is, as well as what suit of power armor I'm giving Naruto, and who he's related to, will get a triple vote on the pairing for the story. I will not do incest or yaoi, and you can probably guess the plot of the first few chapters by the suit. To give a hint, the armor is in the video where the AR Suit from Vanquish is referred to as the Ferrari of power armors. The channel, because it is on YouTube, should be easy enough to guess.**

 **By the way, I had a weird thought the other day. While I was listening to music, I got this image of Hinata singing Lady Gaga's Paparazzi. Do you guys think that's weird as well, or is it just me?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review or PM me if you have anything you want to say, and don't forget to guess on the above mentioned challenge. I am so looking forward to that.**

 **See you next time,  
Skylar Nightwalker**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm back. Sorry it took a little bit to get this chapter out. I was having a lot of difficulty writing this chapter and I still don't like how it turned out. There's not much I can do about it unless I just decide to delay the chapter for another month so that I can get it right, but somehow I get the feeling that there are some of you that wouldn't really appreciate that, so here it is. I have a few things to say, so please take the time to read the AN at the end of the chapter. Without further ado, here is Chapter 5 of The Price of Arrogance.**

Chapter 5

Naruto's eyes were slow to open the next morning. He woke up to the sound of chirping birds, and the very faint sound of somebody taking a shower. He turned towards Gaara, who was sleeping on the bed next to his, which was right next to the wall separating the rooms of Teams RWBY and NTGL. _'_ _Crap! I was hoping he would be awake.'_ The team leader thought, knowing there was one sacred rule about living with Gaara, one that he should have informed Lee and Tayuya last night. He noted that Tayuya and Lee were awake, likely in the first year showers, so Naruto took the moment to survey the room.

The furniture was set up throughout the room in an efficient manner, or so Naruto thought. He wouldn't know. Organization was always Weiss's thing. The walls were a standard cream color, and the carpet was a dark grey. Naruto noted that Tayuya had already unpacked her bags, and had claimed the best desk in the room. He could dispute it as leader, but it wasn't worth it.

Lee hadn't done so, though his bag was open, lending credence to the earlier theory of him being in the shower. Naruto shivered, and hoped he would remember to put on the school's uniform and not his green jumpsuit.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Naruto jumped, startled by the sudden sound that came from Team RWBY's room. He looked towards Gaara and sighed in relief when he saw that the sand-wielding Huntsman was still asleep.

Naruto got out of bed, tiptoeing to his bag and grabbing his uniform and shower supplies to head out, when the door opened, and in walked his two missing teammates. "Oi Shithea-" Tayuya shut up when Naruto covered her and Lee's mouths with his hands. "Mphmphmp." She tried to yell through his hand.

"Shhhh." He whispered. "Whatever you two do, keep quiet."

"Mphmphmph." Lee's voice was muffled by his hand.

"You promise not to yell?" Naruto asked. Lee nodded. "Very well." He took his hand off of the two partners' mouths.

"What the hell, shithead? What was that about?" Tayuya yell whispered.

"I would like to know as well, Naruto." Lee inquired, in what is likely the quietest voice he would ever use.

"Listen you two. There is one very simple rule you follow when living with Gaara." Naruto started.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*SMASH*

The wall by Gaara's bed was smashed, with Ruby standing on the other side, holding a whistle in her hand, having blown it just now for a second time. Gaara's and encased said hand, before ripping it out of her hand and throwing it out of the window. All of the girls looked at Gaara, who was now awake, in shock and surprise. Tayuya and Lee had similar looks on their face, while Naruto merely sighed in exasperation.

"Never, under any circumstances, and I mean NEVER, wake Gaara up." He finished.

Naruto walked over to the new hole in the wall. "I'd say that I'm sorry, but you did blow a whistle in the dorms at 7:35 IN THE MORNING!"

Five minutes later, after an apology from Ruby ("I'm so sorry."), through gratuitous amounts of Gaara's sand, Ice Dust, and Duct Tape, the hole in the wall was patched up, and the two teams had some semblance of private dorms again, sans the fact that someone left the window open all night. Naruto and Gaara went to the community showers to get ready for the first day of class. 2nd Years and above got their own private restrooms in their dorms, but as 'lowly' first years, they had community showers for each gender. A bathroom for the girls, and a bathroom for the guys.

"Nice job not killing any of them." Naruto said. The two boys had just gotten out of the showers, and were now drying off.

Gaara nodded. "You know that I have been seeing a therapist." He gave a small smile. "Besides, I wouldn't want to ruin your chances with Blake by killing one of her teammates."

Naruto started. "Wha- I have no idea what you're talking about."

Gaara's smile increased, though his tone remained flat. "Of course you don't."

Naruto began to walk towards Gaara, before he slipped on some water on fell backwards onto the floor. "Oh motherfucker!" He barked.

He sat up, rubbing his head. "Why didn't you help me? I could have been hurt." The last part had been said only half-seriously.

"You would have healed."

Naruto groaned. "You are such an ass sometimes."

"I know."

Naruto stood back up, sighing. "Well, let's get back to the dorm."

"Naruto."

"What?"

"You're not wearing any pants."

"Since when has that ever stopped me?"

Gaara sighed. "Please, for the sake of my and everybody else's sanity, put some pants on."

Naruto grumbled. "Fine."

The two headed back to the dorms a couple minutes later. The walk was spent in silence, though they did hear one of the teams boasting about 'showing up all the other guys' and 'wooing all those fine ladies.' Naruto and Gaara ignored it, though mainly because they knew that it was just the boasting of hot-blooded teenage males.

Naruto opened the door and walked in, Gaara following close behind. Tayuya was fiddling with her sais, whereas Lee was doing pushups on his hands. Scratch that, he was only using his left hand. "Anything happened?" Naruto asked.

Tayuya nodded. "Those chicks next door started decorating. I think the fucking idiots actually forgot that we have classes today."

Naruto shrugged. "Well, it's not our fault they forgot, now is it?" He looked to the clock. "Now come on team. We have our first class in 20 minutes, and as much as I like pissing off authority figures, it would probably be bad if we were late to our first class of Beacon ever."

Grabbing their bags, they headed out the door and turned towards where the schedule said their first class was. On the way, they passed the dorms of Teams RWBY and JNPR. While walking past the door to Team RWBY's room, they heard a peculiar sound. At least, Naruto and Gaara did. Lee had made another 'youthful' comment, and Tayuya was too busy smacking him over the head to really pay any attention to it.

"Gaara?"

"Yes Naruto?" He asked his partner.

"Where in the hell did they get power tools?" Naruto asked, an incredulous look on his face.

"I have no idea. We don't have any power tools in our room. I would know, because I searched our room."

"When did you do that?" He asked.

"While you were on the roof, talking to Weiss."

"Ohhh."

Teams NTGL got to class ten minutes later, and were greeted by a rather rotund man, at least for a Huntsman. "Oh hello! Team NTGL, was it?" All four of them nodded. "I will introduce myself to the rest of the class when they arrive. Wouldn't want to have to repeat myself, would I?" Naruto shook his head, and motioned for the team to get seated.

Gaara took a moment to survey the room after they had taken a seat near the front. ' _There are posters of most known species of Grimm, with detailed analysis of their weaknesses and strengths. They also appear to be hand drawn, likely by our professor. His weapon is on a stand behind him, and I assume he is proficient in its use. He is strong. A blunderbuss-axe is not an easy weapon to master, as it involves getting up close and personal with the enemy, which is where most of them are strongest, and requires immense physical strength_.'

It was 9:01 when the other two first year teams of their little group showed up. "Well it's about time you showed up." Naruto commented.

"Narutoooooo!" Ruby whined. "Why didn't you tell us we had class?"

Naruto shrugged. "My question is where the flying fuck did you get power tools, and what were you doing with them at any time before noon on any given day?"

"Uhhhhhhh…" Ruby responded.

Naruto chuckled. "That's what I thought. Now take a seat. Class started a minute ago."

"Monsters! Deeeeemons! Prowlers of the Night!" Professor Port started. "Yes, the creatures of Grimm go by many names, but I simply refer to them as prey. Ha Ha!" ' _He's really getting into this lecture_.' Naruto noted. He also noted that Ruby woke up from her mini nap with a snort, while the other members of her team were taking notes. Or in Yang's case, pretending to take notes.

"Uhhhh…" He said, much like Ruby had earlier. "And so shall you upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our world is absolutely filled with creatures that would like nothing more than to chew you up then spit you back out. And that's where we come in. Huntsman! Huntress!" He stated, winking at Yang after that sentence. ' _And now my Grimm Studies professor is a perv. Good to know_.' Naruto thought.

"You have chosen to protect these havens and their people from those that would seek to harm them. Now, I am going to tell you a tale of a young man who, much like you, was once a bright-eyed and bushy tailed youth who sought to better himself. ME!" With that, Port launched into a lecture about his younger days, for some reason thinking a story about his grandfather smelling of cabbages was relevant. _'_ _Great. A boring old man as well as a perv. Gaara said he was strong, and I don't doubt him, but how is any of this necessary?_ ' Naruto thought.

Port continued talking about what Naruto considered insane babble, while the rest of the motley crew of first years he had befriended was trying their best to pay attention. Well, most of them were. Ruby was successfully balancing a pencil on the tip of her nose, Blake was reading a book, and Gaara was meditating. During one of the brief few moments that Naruto was paying any attention to Port's lecture, he noticed something. ' _That's it!_ ' He thought. ' _In all these seemingly pointless stories, he's telling us how he beat them, highlighting their weaknesses_!' He pulled out a piece of paper, grabbed a mechanical pencil, and began taking notes.

Weiss took notice of this, and, wondering why Naruto, who didn't take notes at all, even when he was younger, resolved to ask why he was doing so later. First, however, she had to get through class while simultaneously dealing with her hare-brained, childish, and immature team leader. She had done nothing to show that she was worthy of the position she had been given.

Back to our fearless hero, he was diligently taking notes when he heard Professor Port's lecture turn to a different topic. "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity,and I returned to my village a hero."

Professor Port coughed before continuing. "The moral of the story is that a true Huntsman must be honorable, dependable, strategic, well educated, and wise. So, who among you think you have these traits?" He asked.

Weiss was steadily getting angrier and angrier the more she watched her team leader's antics, and when Port asked the question, she almost immediately raised her hand, hoping to prove that she was a much better choice to be leader. Before she could do so, somebody else did. "I do, sir!"

"Well then. Let's find out. Step forward, and face your opponent." He gestured to a cage that any student should have been able to recognize as containing a Grimm. "Go get changed, and be back in five minutes for your match."

Naruto got up from his seat and jogged back to his dorm, ignoring the gazes of his peers on him the whole way out of the classroom. He set about getting his gear and decided to bring Ebony and Ivory as well as Rebellion. He would have brought the prototype but it was still just that, a prototype. It could do what it was designed to, or it could just as easily blow his limbs off. Yeah, not very high on his list of things to do before he died.

He walked back to class, not really in a hurry because he had a few things to think about before he got back. More specifically, Weiss's jealousy of Ruby. ' _I think I know why. She wanted to be leader, and thought she was the most qualified for the position. She thinks Ruby is the one with problems, but she doesn't realize that she has just as many. If she was made leader, her arrogance and inability to take advice from others would not only get herself injured and perhaps killed, but her teammates as well_.' Noticing that he was nearing the classroom again, Naruto shifted his thoughts to focus himself on the fight.

Two minutes later, he was standing in front of the cage, staring into the eyes of his would-be killer. "Alright, let the match BEGIN!" Port shouted, swinging his blunderbuss-axe down on the lock, destroying it and opening the cage, a small Borbatusk charging out of it.

"You can do this, Fuckface!" Tayuya yelled.

"Show them the flames of your youth!" Lee shouted.

"This will be easy for you." Gaara stated.

Naruto nodded and turned his attention back to the Borbatusk, which was pawing the ground, getting ready to charge. The beast ran forward, squealing the whole way. Naruto's muscles tensed, before he leaped to the side just before he would have been gored by the Grimm's tusks. ' _Alright, Professor Port said that he grabbed the Borbatusk by its tusks and flipped it on its side, exposing its underbelly. That must be its weak spot, but I don't want to be a copycat. Let's see…_ ' He thought. ' _That could work_!'

He ran towards the professor's desk, grabbing the rather thick pointer stick he had. "Sorry professor. I'm going to have to borrow this." He jumped back, putting himself directly in the beast's path. He threw the stick on the ground in front of him, setting the stage for his win.

He looked the beast in the eye, before giving it a 'bring it' motion. "Naruto, go for its underbelly! There's no armor there!" Ruby called out.

"I got this Ruby." He said, waiting for the Borbatusk to charge.

It didn't take too long.

The beast charged forward, throwing caution to the wind. Unfortunately it tripped over the pointer that was lying between it and Naruto. The Grimm went flying, its mouth opening to enormous lengths. "And jackpot." Naruto muttered, before pulling out Ebony and placing a shot directly on the roof of its mouth. The beast disintegrated, leaving behind no sign that it had ever walked on Remnant except for the destruction it had wrought.

"It appears you have the spirit of a true Huntsman, my boy." Professor Port said to him. Naruto nodded and walked back to sit by his team.

"That was a most youthful plan, my fearless leader." Lee said/shouted, only to get whacked in the head by Tayuya.

"Shut up, Shithead!" Tayuya yelled, somehow not drawing their professor's attention for cussing in the middle of class.

"Alright class" Professor Port started. "Finish your assigned readings and take notes for next class. Be sure to always be prepared, because there might be a quiz."

Naruto packed up his stuff, listening to the other teams talking and discussing whatever they pleased. "So, what do you think of our professor?" He asked.

"His flirting with the blonde of Team RWBY was most unyouthful!" Lee exclaimed.

Tayuya nodded. "I expected somebody who knows what they were talking about, not some creepy old pedo motherfucker."

"Well, I don't know about him being a creeper, but he does know what he's talking about. In his stories, he spent a great deal of time on how he defeated his opponents, right?" The leader of Team NTGL asked.

"Right." Gaara said.

"And while doing so, he revealed their weaknesses." Naruto stated.

"Holy shit!" Tayuya yelled. "Fuckface is right!"

"Ozpin made a mistake!" A voice shouted.

"Well that doesn't sound very good." Gaara stated.

"Gee, you think?" Naruto said.

The four walked out of the classroom and found Ruby standing there, looking like she was close to tears. "What is wrong, Ruby?" Gaara asked.

"Weiss – sniffle – thinks that Ozpin made a mistake making me leader." She said, her voice carrying a note of sadness.

Sigh. "I'll go talk to Weiss." Naruto said. "You three head back to the dorm. I'll be there in a minute."

Weiss was standing on one of the balconies at Beacon, which provided a view of the inner courtyard. ' _Stupid Ozpin for making Ruby leader, stupid Ruby for being a horrible leader_.' She thought. She would have continued to think these thoughts had a voice not snapped her out of her revelries.

"Well this is quite the role reversal." Naruto said.

Weiss turned around. "What do you want?"

Naruto gave her a hard stare. "Why did you say that Ozpin made a mistake making Ruby the leader of Team RWBY?"

"I just think that I should have been made the leader of Team RWBY instead." Weiss responded.

"So, because you were not made team leader, you think Ozpin made a mistake?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm the only one who's qualified to be team leader on the team." She stated.

"Oh? And why is that?" Naruto questioned.

"She's way too immature-"

"She's fifteen."

"-she has no experience leading people-"

"Neither do you."

"-and she did nothing to prove that she would have the potential to be a good team leader."

"Was she the one to make the plan that took down the Nevermore?"

"W-what?" Weiss asked.

"You heard me." Naruto said.

Weiss sighed. "Yes. She was the one that came up with the plan."

"See? That wasn't so hard to say, now was it?"

"I still think that she's not qualified." Weiss said.

Sigh. "Weiss, as you are, I wouldn't put you in charge of holding my ice cream cone, much less an entire team, and this is discounting our personal history together. You are too used to getting your way. That leads you to constantly believe that you are the only person who knows what's best. You want my advice?" He asked.

Weiss nodded. "Don't try and be the best leader you can be, but rather the best person you can be. It's much more endearing your teammates if they like you and can relate to you."

He turned around and began to head inside. "Oh, and do me one favor. Don't be too hard on Blake, will you?"

 **AN: And cut! That is the end for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next one. Now that I've got that out of the way, I have a couple questions that I want to ask you all. I noticed that last chapter only got thirty reviews, at least at the time that I'm writing this. I know that I will have good chapters and bad in terms of reviews, but is there a particular reason for this? I was just wondering so I know what to work on for next time. That's all.**

 **Also, no guesses at all? I was hoping for at least one or two. Come on people, I enjoy doing things like this in fanfiction, regardless if I'm the guesser or the guy with all the answers. If you have forgotten, I am launching a third NarutoxRWBY crossover fic, and I am giving Naruto a suit of power armor from a video game, because I lack creativity of any kind whatsoever. My challenge to you, the readers, is this: if you can guess the particular suit as well as who he's related to, I will let you choose the pairing. Just be warned that I will not do incest or yaoi of any kind. I have extreme difficulty writing romance as it is, and I don't need the extra challenge. I know that last chapter I said that you would get a triple vote, but I decided to up the ante, so to speak. I encourage you to try and guess if only to try and get your favorite pairing another story on this sight.**

 **On the subject of NarutoxRWBY crossovers, I have an idea for a fourth one. I know, I know. I'm probably doing way to many of these, but I can't help myself. I have so many ideas that if I sat down and wrote every single one to completion, I would likely die writing, so I just ask that you bare with me. It likely won't even have the first chapter released until October at the earliest. I thought of it while watching the 2005 Fantastic Four movie yesterday, and remembering the old saying "You have to fight fire with fire." I'm sure you can figure out what Semblance I plan on giving our favorite blond on those words alone, but in case you can't, I have only one thing to say. Chris Evans is a fantastic actor.**

 **That's all for this chapter. Tune in for more and don't forget to favorite, follow, review and PM if you have any questions or anything else. This has been,**

 **Skylar Nightwalker**


	6. Apology Note

Hello,

This is Skylar Nightwalker here, and there are a couple of things I would like to say. First off, NO! I have not abandoned my stories, if that is what you were thinking. My father taught me to always see something through to the end and I will do so here. I have just been extremely busy recently, what with school, marathon training, and relatives coming to visit. Incidentally my dad's cousin got married recently, so Mazel Tov to her and her new husband. But that's not why I'm posting this.

I've recently decided that my stories need a serious rewrite, or at least this one does. The chapters aren't as long as I like, I've written in several inconsistencies, and my characters, at least my main, are pretty OOC. I get that this is fanfiction and I can do pretty much whatever I want, but it's something that's been bugging me recently. To those of you who liked the original and want to still be able to read it, I will leave it up for you so that you can do so. The rewrite will be posted under a different title, which I will post here when I figure out what it will be.

To answer some reviews for the last chapter I posted. If you left criticism, as long as it was constructive, thank you. I will be taking it all into consideration as I pen the rewrite. To those of you who said a simple 'Great Job' or 'Keep going! I love it', I would also like to thank you guys. It means so much to me that you like my stuff enough to say those things. I'll tell you right now, English has never been and will never be my best class, so your support means all the more to me.

And finally, to the flamers, I just have one thing to say. You are cordially invited to go fuck yourselves. I finally figured it out a while ago. You have absolutely nothing better to do with your lives, or better yet, you've tried to do this yourself, but couldn't do it, so you just flame other people to make you feel better. People like you are absolutely pathetic. I would like to give a special shoutout to Fail (Guest) whom you may recall reviewed a couple chapters ago, who I called out for using the anonymity of the internet to hide behind. Well, he (or she, I don't know nor do I care) is back. Once again, I feel I must call you out on your cowardice. I would say more, but as I'm typing this, I just realized that I have a lot more important things that I could be doing.

If your curious about what is going to happen in the new story, I'm going to be changing a bit. From Naruto's separation from his family to his and Gaara's adventures in the Vacuo Wastelands. That's all I have to say for now, so follow this story or better yet, follow me! This way you will be almost instantly alerted when the new chapter is up.

See you again,

Skylar Nightwalker

PS: I will very likely be going through a username change soon, so be on the lookout for that as well. Still not sure what it's going to be. Man, I am really indecisive.


End file.
